


【Timjay】垂耳兔Jason Todd

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jason垂耳兔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 我们大家熟知的外星光线今天给Jason带来了一对兔耳





	【Timjay】垂耳兔Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> ＊片段灭文法，很短 
> 
> ＊Jason并没有变成垂耳兔，只是长了一对属于垂耳兔的耳朵

1.

听到开门声响起时，Tim脑内挣扎了一会儿要不要从床上爬起来迎接Jason。

当他过了几秒意识到Jason今天并没有说“我回来了。”的时候，他用最快的速度爬起来了。

 

2.

“心情不好吗，Jason？”

Jason深深地、深深地看了Tim一眼。

“我，现在，长着一对黑色的兔子耳朵，而你，急急忙忙赶过来，就只想问我心情好不好？”

“但是Jason，”Tim非常镇定，靠在墙上看着对方，“一、今天你是和Bruce一起出任务而他让你就这样回来；二、说真的层出不穷的外星光线魔法超能力等等你我都已经熟悉得像蝙蝠镖一样了不是吗；三、你的耳朵是垂着的。”

“好吧，大侦探。”Jason抱起手臂，黑色的兔耳朵依旧软哒哒地垂在两侧，“一、你猜对了，这对耳朵确实是无关紧要的小问题，过一个月就会消失；二，我是垂耳兔。”

 

3.

“你干什么？”

Jason很不耐烦地睁开眼睛，看向不好好睡觉在那里玩他头发的Tim。

“哦，我就是想找找你的人类耳朵。”

Tim神态自若，完全没有被抓包当场的心虚，手指间还夹着Jason一撮黑色的头发。

“……脑子还好吗，Tim？你应该知道，没有人，是的没有人，会长两对耳朵。”

Jason从Tim手里抢过自己的头发，塞回兔耳下面。

“你也得知道，Jason。”Tim改拎起一只兔耳放在手心瞧，“实事求是地说，也没有人会长兔耳朵。”

 

4.

这是不可能的。

至少Tim是这样认为的，他站在客厅往厨房的通道好一阵子了，什么都没干，除了看Jason如何拼尽全力试图把那对兔耳朵塞进头罩。

如果现在自己能喝着咖啡就好了。

这个念头在出现的第一时间就被Tim打消，虽然他确实是因为想喝咖啡才舍得从电脑椅上把自己拔起来走到这里，但只是看Jason和兔耳作斗争还好，如果拿着咖啡看Jason和兔耳作斗争，接下来他就得想办法对（因为无法把兔耳塞进头罩而）气急败坏的Jason解释他没有看热闹的意思了。 

垂着的兔耳显然比立着的要好塞进头罩——如果无视多余出来垂在头罩下面的那一截兔耳的话。显然Jason一开始也以为自己找对了办法，直到他转头的时候垂着的那截兔耳甩到了他脸上。

还真没看出来这个头罩底部有这么宽松。

Tim默默想着。

Jason换了个办法，他把垂耳折起来贴到头顶，然后扣上头罩。 

但他显然低估了这对兔耳的长度，黑色绒绒的兔耳尖掉在头罩外面，随着Jason转头的幅度轻微晃动着。 

有点可爱，Tim想，然后识时务地在Jason摘掉头罩注意到他在这里看了半天之前走进厨房。

 

制作咖啡没有花他多长时间，毕竟只是烧点热水，倒进杯子，加入速溶咖啡粉和搅拌这点步骤——速溶的咖啡不够好喝，Tim当然清楚这件事，但是当Jason正纠结于兔耳以及头罩的时候在厨房制造磨咖啡豆的噪音可实在不是个理智的选择。

反正咖啡因都是一样的。

然而事情的发展实在大大超出他的预料。

Tim借着喝咖啡的掩饰好好震惊了一把。 

从他进厨房到出来不过五分钟而已，Jason是怎么把耳朵塞进头罩的？！ 

 

5\. 

　　Tim终于发现Jason是怎么做到的了。  
　　  
　　他先戴上头罩，然后就像戴手术帽一样用手指从外面把兔耳戳进去。  
　　  
　　效果不错，然而手术帽是柔软的，而头罩是坚硬的。  
　　  
　　后果就是摘掉头罩以后兔耳毛发凌乱还有压痕，委屈巴巴活像被欺压了一样。  
　　  
　　如果把Jason和兔耳当成两个个体分别看待，那说“欺压”还真的没错。不过，兔耳是长在Jason身上的，撑死算是……自虐？  
　　  
　　当Tim有注意到的时候，他的手已经放在Jason的兔耳上揉了。  
　　  
　　Jason的头发手感就很好，兔耳更添了一份温暖柔软，像是Tim最爱的那条兔毛围巾……鉴于Jason目前的状况，Tim不打算把这个比喻说出口，那可是“兔毛围巾”，给一个长兔耳的人来听简直就像是生命威胁——至少也是斑秃威胁。  
　　  
　　不知道兔子喜不喜欢被挠下巴啊……   
　　  
　　Tim的思维发散开来，手上无意识地扯了一下兔耳。 

Jason没什么大反应，只是抬头看了Tim一眼，然后从他的手指底下把兔耳抢了过来。

“兔子，最讨厌被拽耳朵。” 

他慢悠悠地说，抬手报复性地捏了一下Tim的耳垂。

 

6.

“操！”

Jason愤愤地骂了一句，一拳砸在墙上，他对浴室和洗澡从来没有什么阴影，除了Roy和Roy的新武器装备——直到刚才为止。

不得不说，虽然洗澡和上厕所几乎可以做到和睡眠并列最容易被偷袭的时刻，但Jason还从来没有在这种时候被偷袭过，所以他可能有些松懈、有些疏于防范……但他并不认为现在这种情况需要归咎于他。

毕竟谁会提前想到毛绒绒蓬松的兔毛接触到水后会变成湿漉漉的可怕的一团，还害得水直接滴到耳朵里面？

如果不是实在太蠢，Jason实在是很想尝试一下他曾经见过的那些小动物甩水的方式了。

“叩叩”

“有事就说，Tim。”

Jason冲外面喊了一声。

没有回答，但浴室门从外面开了一条小缝，伸进来一只摊开的手掌，掌心里是一个绑头发用的发圈。

Jason有点想嘲笑Tim的害羞表现，不过眼前最重要的是Tim给他这个干什么。他接过发圈，手掌飞快地缩回外面把门关好，毛玻璃的浴室门上压上一个模糊的背影。

“我是说……你可以试着把兔耳扎起来看看。”

Tim干咳了一声，似乎在缓解尴尬感。

Jason看了看手中的发圈，想象了一下兔耳被扎在脑后的样子，鉴于兔耳毛发和他的头发一样是黑色，那场面大概和他扎了两个细瘦不像样的辫子又把这两个辫子绑在一起差不多。 

有点可怕，不过好像确实有用，反正他又看不到自己脑后，无所谓了。

不过在那之前他还有件事情要做。   
　　  
　　“Tim！”Jason扬声喊到，满意地发现靠在浴室毛玻璃门上的背影猛地绷紧。

“其实你完全可以大大方方地进来，”是的Jason就是故意要说的，“又不是没在这里做过更过分的事，对吧，小红？”

Jason愉悦地收获了一个落荒而逃的Tim的身影，看着Tim以最快的速度消失在转角，他这才开始打理自己那对烦人的兔耳。

不过说真的，夜巡之后肾上腺素爆棚欲望跟着上扬，穿着制服一起滚进浴室，然后迫不及待地将一起洗澡变成浴室play这件事，他也不应该负全责对吧？ 

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
